The present invention relates to a system for the administrating, operating, and playing of a game in which a player acquires a chance to win and the outcome of that chance is displayed in an interesting, fun, and exciting fashion.
An important application of the invention is in the operating of games of chance in which a person purchases a chance to win and then learns of the outcome in an interesting and fun fashion. Some of these games are usually called lotteries or raffles. The operation and running of these games entails the purchase of a chance to win and then at some point a single and usually quick action displays the outcome of the game.
As an example, the playing of what is called a scratch off lottery is as follows. A player purchases a chance to win in the form of a card having symbols and a covered area that conceals the outcome of the game. In this type of game the odds of winning are controlled by the number and type of cards that are created. The player scratches the coating that covers the concealed area which reveals the game's outcome by the symbols or words that are under the coating. This activity provides the player with just a brief few moments of excitement.
Problems are inherent in the current gaming systems arising from: (a) the low level of excitement that is generated from the display of the games outcome; (b) the fact that it takes just a few moments to play the game; (c) insufficient player interaction with the game except for boring scratching of the coating; (d) excessive space that is required to store the different games necessary to stock all of the available printed game cards; (e) tracking and control of the game cards; (f) non-challenging simple games; (g) dirt caused by the scratched coating; (h) the limited number of games because the only variations to the game are the use of different symbols, colors, or placement of the symbols; (i) fraud caused by game card theft and/or tampering; (j) waste caused by the need to print and stock many different game card to keep players interested; (k) restricting access to minors; and (l) allowing for system wide and regional control and monitoring.
There are many ways in which these problems are overcome by the present invention and there are many new ways to apply this invention to create new and exciting games.
Players want a game that has variety, excitement, a multi-sensory game display, which provides players with options and choices. Game operators want a game that has controllable odds, is simple to run and administer, will increase their sales, help eliminate fraud, and control their inventory.
Bearing these facts in mind it is considered that any improved design of such a game should incorporate the principle of allowing a player to acquire at least one chance to win, in a game of chance, and then provide an exciting and interesting display for the outcome of that chance. The display method would be even more interesting if it were player selectable and if many companies could participate in the creation of the games that display the outcome.
A need has thus arisen for a system for administrating and operating a game that overcomes some of the problems associated with known systems.